


Weird

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Mental Illness, OCD, based on real life events, has a positive ending, i project onto fictional characters to cope, neurodivergent character, ocd written by someone with ocd, ridiculous nicknames, written by an autistic person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: OCD gets worse with stress.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i just spent at least three minutes buttering a single slice of bread

You hum distractedly under your breath, hair messy as you wipe the knife across your slice of bread. A frustrated huff escapes your lips, and you swipe the butterknife back across, trying to make the butter even. 

Today your aunt told you that you and Lup would have to leave, and the stress of needing to find another home, pronto, is getting to you. There's something weird in your brain that just won't shut down now that it's started, and it insists that you spread this butter evenly. You aren't equipped to refuse. 

Lup comes in. She sees you standing by the stove and grabs a plate out of the cabinet. 

"Sit down, Tacky."

You put the bread on the plate she holds out without meeting her eyes, and collapse into a chair at the kitchen table. There's times the weird thing in your brain gets so bad that it's a _relief_ to have someone else make your food for you. Usually you can't stand it, because everyone does it differently than how you like it, but when all you can see is the little ridges in the butter representing your _failure_ , you have to make a few compromises.

Lup puts the plate down in front of you, and you see that she's folded the bread in half so you can't even see the butter. It's a good idea.

"Thanks, Lu."

The exhaustion in your voice surprises you, but then you notice your hair is in your face and forget about the bread to invest a minute or so into repeatedly tucking your hair behind your ears. Lup leaves, and you frown at your reflection in the table's glass surface.

Great. You're so _weird_ you've even driven your own sister away.

She comes back in, though, with a hairbrush, telling you,

"Just eat your bread, I'll get the hair."

"You can't have a hairbrush around food--"

"Fuck!" She throws her hands up as she says it, and you flinch. "Sorry."

You shake your head. 

"'S fine."

"You do need to eat, though, I saw you at dinner playing with your food. What can I do to help you?"

You look down when she mentions dinner, and bite your lip. 

"I'm fine,"

She rolls her eyes. 

"I mean-- I don't know, really, my standards are like, ludicrously high right now and I don't wanna be biting your head off for trying to help out."

"I can handle it."

You know she _can_ , you just hate making her do so. 

"Uhh... Water? Would be great?"

"Any ice?"

"Yeah, like--"

She puts a glass of water down in front of you, and it has a perfect ratio of ice to water. You blink. When you look at her, flabbergasted, there's a brilliant smile on her face. 

"Taako, we always take care of each other, right?"

You nod, grabbing the water and feeling the cool sides of the glass. 

"Yeah, of course we do."

"And that's always gonna be true."

"Yeah."

"I know it sucks, and I know you're super worried. But we can _do_ this, Taako."

You can't help smiling at her enthusiasm. 

"I guess."

"We _can_. We'll make the world treat us right. And kick ass doing it."

You nod, and take a bite of bread.

"I can drink to that."

**Author's Note:**

> yooo please comment if you liked this!!


End file.
